Kingdom Hearts Restart
by TimorJim9
Summary: Sora was such as nice and kind hero. Riku was a dark mysterious and cool renagade. But would things turn out as they did if Riku was with Donald and Goofy and Sora was with the darkness? Future & past will be tested in this fun time traveling adventure


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

In a world of nothing but darkness, King Mickey was defeating Heartless after Heartless.

_I wish Goofy and Donald were with me._ He thought._ Maybe Donald would know a cool spell that would help me see. If only I hadn't tried so hard to get back to the castle again…Sora or Riku couldn't have helped nor stopped me. It's all my fault!_

_**Flashback **_

It was only a month ago. Sora and Riku had single handily finished off Xemnas. Somehow getting stuck in the world of darkness, they found a letter Kairi sent to Sora trying to remember him. Back on their island, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all finally reunited for good. Now that everything was right and peace was brought to all worlds, the only thing that was wrong was that the Gummi Ship. It was time to go, so Donald, Goofy, and the King were off back to Disney Castle. They began to fly higher and higher. But when they got to a cloud, something stopped them. They tried to push it and push it, but soon it threw them back.

"Watch it!" Sora yelled. Riku and Kairi ran away while Sora jumped into the water. The Gummi Ship was in ruin, just now in an instant reduced to a smoldering scrap heap. Donald, Mickey, and Goofy climbed out.

"Oh no!" Mickey cried. "It's damaged beyond repair!! Now we'll never get back!"

"Don't worry," Sora said coming back on land. "Donald and I can use our magic to repair it. Maybe Riku could help too."

"Sora, I don't think it's that simple." Riku said. Kairi agreed.

"Huh?" Sora and Goofy said.

"The walls that separate the worlds are once again up," Mickey said. "The Gummi Ship can not get us back to our home." For a moment, there was nothing but silence. But luckily, Sora broke the silence, "Wait… I just remembered something!"

"Can it fix the ship?" Donald asked.

"Not really…" Sora said already running off to get it. Sora came back with a paopu fruit. "This won't fix the ship…but its something that-"

"Great idea Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

"A fruit to intertwine our destines?" Riku asked. Then he slapped his forehead. "Oh, of course! We are friends, it would be nice."

"Hmm, our destines intertwined…" Mickey said to no one in particular. "For some reason, it seems almost…familiar…" Sora and Riku sliced the fruit with their Keyblades, and a piece of the fruit fell into the hands amongst them. Sora looked up, towards the island, and saw Roxas and Nàmine. Both had a piece of the fruit in their hand. They fed each other the pieces. Sora smiled. Everyone ate their pieces. Mickey sat on the dock, rested his head on his fist, and looked out onto the sea.

"Will he be okay?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure he will." Donald said. "The 3 of us have been stranded in a different world before." For the next 2 days Sora, Riku, and Kairi showed Donald and Goofy around the island. And in those 2 days, Mickey never moved. Then on the 3rd day, as Sora was also looking out into the sea, he walked up to him.

"Sora, do you have an idea of where your world's keyhole could be?" Mickey asked.

"Well, probably in that Secret Place where Kairi and I drew each other." Sora said pointing to it. Sora led Mickey to the cave, and Mickey saw the wooden door. He felt the door and smiled.

"Sora, go get Donald and Goofy," Mickey said excitedly. "It's very important. This could probably could be our way home!" So Sora nodded, and ran out of the cave in search for Donald and Goofy. Mickey continued to run his hand on the wooden door till he heard footsteps. He turned around thinking it was Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But he couldn't be more wrong. "Pete? What do _you _want?" Mickey glared at the menacing Pete but Pete had nothing but sympathy for Mickey.

"Mick," he said. "Don't get your fur ruffled." He looked around the cave. "Maleficent and I managed to survive that Heartless stampede. I'm stuck on this island with you. I want to get back home as bad as you do." Mickey folded his arms.

"Last time I checked you were banished from my kingdom," Mickey spat coldly. "And even though you helped us once, I can't completely trust you yet." Mickey's eyes fell to the ground. "Maybe not ever." Mickey suddenly looked up and summoned his Keyblade. "Unless you wanna fight me, I'd suggest you go away." Pete stood there awkwardly, but he also nodded.

"I understand Mick, but there's something you don't know about that keyhole there," Pete said. "Messing around with one is tricky business. I'm amazed that little pipsqueak managed to seal most of them."

"Sora is a great warrior," Mickey glared, just itching to slash away at Pete.

"Yes, he is," Pete admitted. "And he also might just be naïve enough to let you through that thing. But I won't." Mickey looked at him with a puzzled face. But Pete continued, "I know exactly what you're trying to do. You'll just appear at some random world and there's a risk you'll let more Heartless into that world. There's even bigger risk of-"

"I know the risks, Pete," Mickey interrupted without looking at him. He had his Keyblade pointed at him, but now Mickey started to relax his arm and let the sword point to the ground. Mickey's ears twitched to the sound of footsteps.

"So do you really think ol' Goof and Donald will let you do this?" Pete demanded. "_I _don't even want you to do this."

"So you'll let him get stuck here forever?" a voice echoed across the cave. It sounded familiar, but neither Mickey or Pete could put their fingers on it.

"Who's there?" Mickey demanded.

"The clock's ticking, Mickey," the voice sneered. "I'll tell you something that's a sure thing. The only way outta this world now is through that keyhole." Then the voice laughed. "If you never wanna see your precious castle, or even Minnie again-"

"Who are you?!" Mickey shouted. Pete put his hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"Don't be fooled by temptation," Pete said. "Don't you think Ansem would've said that? You've been away from home for a year, and you've managed to stay sane. Don't lose yourself in the dark." Mickey swatted Pete's arm off his shoulder. Mickey and Pete glared at each other as the voice's laugh grew louder and louder. And then all at once, it stopped. More footsteps, the two looked over to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi running into the cave. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took one look at Pete, and took out their weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Sora demanded.

"How are you even here in the first place?" Donald asked. "I'm pretty sure you got trampled by the Heartless."

"Guess not, huh?" Goofy said.

"I was only giving an old friend some advice," Pete defended. "But things are starting to get crowded around here-"

"You're crazy if you think we're letting you go," Donald spat. He pointed his wand at Pete, who groaned as he put his hands up.

"Mickey," Kairi spoke up. "What is it you wanted to us?"

"Actually, it was for Donald and Goofy," Mickey said. "But I'm glad you guys are here to say goodbye."

"What?" Sora and Riku said.

"Your pal Mickey's about to travel through the keyhole," Pete explained. Then he began to raise his voice. "But he should know about the risks of Heartless, the eventual Nobodies, and the risk it does to you and your heart!"

"I know that," Mickey snapped. He turned to the keyhole. "I can get back home…"

"Your majesty," Goofy said. "I'm not sure if it's worth the risk. W-we can find another way home."

"Didn't Leon say something," Sora tried to remember. "That kinda describes this?" Then he remembered. As Sora spoke, Mickey began to tremble. "Oh yeah. 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.'" Mickey turned around.

"Does he really know what it's like?!" He exploded. "Even if he does, that's good for him. But I want to see Minnie again one day!"

"King," Sora smiled. His goofy attitude managed to keep him calm. "You don't have to be right next to her to see her. You can see her everyday. You just gotta look in your heart."

"Shut up, Sora!" Mickey roared. "You didn't seem to think that when you went with Goofy and Donald to help find Riku and Kairi!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi shared glances. "Don't even try that stuff with me! I'm gonna go through this keyhole whether or not you guys wanna help!" Riku nodded.

"He's gotta a point Sora," he admitted. "Maybe we should help him."

"Are you crazy?" Pete said. "It could rip apart all that makes Mickey, Mickey! You're willing to help your friend to be forever lost to the dark never to be seen again? Utterly destroyed till all that's left is a hallowed out shell?!"

"Like a nobody," Roxas' voice whispered, and was only heard by Sora. Mickey pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole. The tip of his blade began to glow, and then a lone beam of light shot into the keyhole. With the beam of light still going into the keyhole, the wooden door opened up to show a blinding light that everyone had turn away from. A howling wind also began to blow them back.

"Come with me!" Mickey shouted over the wind. Goofy and Donald were too blinded by the light and deafened by the wind to respond. Mickey sighed and turned to the light, squinting of course. Pete managed to make out Mickey's outline walking into the light.

"No!" he shouted. He ran trying to stop Mickey when the door closed and pushed them both in. All at once the light and wind stopped. Riku opened his eyes.

"N-no!" he shouted. He ran to the keyhole. "Mickey!" The others began to open their eyes. "Mickey! Mickey!" Riku could only call Mickey's name over and over. But what was done was done. He and Pete were gone.

_**End of Flashback**_

Pete's fists smashed through hordes of Heartless. Mickey jumped over his head and shouted, "Thunder!" Lightning shocked the Heartless below and Mickey kept fighting. As Pete kept swinging, he shouted, "None of this would've happened if you only listened to reason! Now we'll both lose our hearts!"

"Over my dead body," Mickey snapped. Then he used his Keyblade to block a Heartless' attack.

"In a few minutes that won't be a problem," Pete muttered. But they kept on fighting. And soon all the Heartless were defeated. But Mickey had to lean on his sword to keep standing. He looked over to see Pete on his belly gasping for breath. Both were battered and a little bloody. But mostly they were just exhausted. Using the Keyblade as a cane, Mickey slowly made his way to Pete.

"P-P-Pete," he whispered. "We did it. We beat the Heartless. We did it Pete. We d-" Mickey felt a great pain in his chest. He looked down at it to see a black Heartless hand piercing through it. Mickey looked in horror as he saw his own heart float out of his chest.

* * *

Sora jumped to the glass platform with the Disney logo on it.

"Every night we fight, Roxas," Sora complained. "Can't I ever just have a happy dream with Kairi in it?" Roxas had on his Organization XII outfit, and he jumped on the same platform as Sora's.

"Sora, these fights are important," Roxas scolded. "If you ever needed to go out on another big adventure fighting off Heartless, then you'll be ready." Roxas wagged the two Keyblades in his hands at Sora. "This is training, Sora."

Sora clutched his own Keyblade.

"That's cool and all," Sora said. "But it wouldn't be terrible to just have a dream about me and my friends just hanging out, you know, before all this ever happened."

"Please," Roxas laughed. "You couldn't handle one of those dreams. Besides I'm in charge of what you dream of and that's that."

"Ugh," Sora groaned. "You're no fair." Roxas got into his fighting stance.

"Get ready," he warned. Roxas charged at Sora, and then jumped high into the air. Sora stood and watched as Roxas threw his Keyblade at him. But it was Kairi's voice that woke him up. Kairi was sweating and panting. She also had the Keyblade Riku gave her in her hand.

"Kairi," Sora said. "What's wrong?"

"The king!" Kairi panted. "He's…he's-"Sora put his hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"What is Kairi?" Sora asked. After a few more gasps for breath Kairi said, "Heartless! The king's a Heartless now!"


End file.
